


Iron Mom, Doctor Dad and their children Avengers

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bottom Tony Stark, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Chaotics Avengers, Dad Stephen Strange, Doctor Dad, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mom Tony Stark, Mother Complex, Mother Hen Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Stephen didn't want to be a father but now he is, Team as Family, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony is the mother of the Avengers, Top Stephen Strange, iron mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Tony has always had a maternal complex and now that things have been settled with the Avengers, Mommy Tony has returned.When Stephen started dating Tony, he did not imagine that he would be involved in the "Iron Mom and Doctor Dad" business.Now the sorcerer was the father of the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Stephen Strange & Avengers Team, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so I apologize for the failures of this work :(
> 
> Tony Stark is a mother and Homecoming supports me. Yeah.

Facing Thanos was total bullshit, but the aftermath of that Infinity War —you know who named it that way— were very favorable for everyone.

Back on his planet, Tony focused exclusively on fixing things up with the so-called Rogues, and by "fixing" he means attending group therapy. This may sound crazy, but the results of that decision solved many problems. The first months were tense, since there was still resentment and mistrust. Fortunately they managed to make peace little by little and the atmosphere among the team improved.

Most of the inhabitants of the Compound were surprised that Clint appeared. The man was supposed to be retired and living a domestic life, however Tony managed to get the archer to end house arrest in exchange for remaining an active agent so he could pay his debt for the crimes that were imposed on him. Barton stayed at the base for a few weeks and again returned to his farm with his family.

Tony also helped Scott Lang and was stunned when the guy turned down the offer to join the Avengers, according to the man who wanted to spend time with his daughter and his relationship with Hope Van Dyne. It's understandable.

The Guardians spent a few days in the Avengers Compound after the events on the planet Titan. The group was mourning the loss of Star Lord's girlfriend and Anthony could understand their pain. And then, unexpectedly a miracle happened. A glimmering light emerged from the Soul Stone that left the people around him without vision. Quill was incredulous and with tears in his eyes, he caught the woman he had fallen in love with in his arms, holding her tight; fearing that he was in a mirage and that she would disappear again. The next day, The Guardians set out back to space, to continue their own adventures and protect their universe. Of course, not before telling Tony that they would return in the future, the engineer assured them that they would always be welcome.

Peter Parker frequented the Compound more often, even had his own room. It's funny for some tenants to see how the young hero followed Tony like a duckling. And it was even more fun when the boy called Stark "mom" when the adult scolded him for not being careful with a chemical reagent and almost hurt himself. Poor Peter was super sorry for that, but he was surprised by the fact that Tony didn't claim him, on the contrary, the brunette just smiled and kissed him on the forehead before heading back to his bedroom.

Spider Man was in the nebula, not understanding what just happened. It is then that the original Avengers took pity on the boy and told her that Tony from the formation of the team acquired the role of mother. Rhodey also entered the conversation and clarified that this maternal complex began from his days at MIT, specifying when he fell ill with the flu and Anthony took care of him like a whole mommy.

"Of course!" The young man cried. "That's why he put up the Training Wheels Protocol! A mother would do exactly that!"

Steve smiled wistfully.

"I remember Tony sometimes singing a lullaby to me when I had nightmares from the war."

"I once slipped in the lab and Tony got hysterical when he saw the bruise on my knee." Bruce commented.

"He scolded me when he caught me in the middle of the night eating ice cream." The Asgardian pouted. "He ended up taking off the ice cream and sending me to bed."

"The scolding he received was for being stuck in the ventilation hole." Clint giggles.

"I accidentally dropped a vase and it gave me the typical look of an angry mother with his arms crossed." Natasha said and then sipped her orange juice.

"Wow. I never imagined Stark had a mother complex." Sam expresses.

"After Ultron it was no longer the same." Steve ducks his head. "I miss those moments."

"We miss Mom." Thor muses low.

The room was deathly silent.

"I think Mr. Stark misses them too." Glances focused on the boy, paying full attention to what he would say next. "I'm pretty sure things will be like the beginning."

"Do you believe?" The redhead raises an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"In that case..." The blondo smiles slightly. "Let's wait and see what happens."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom Tony is dating someone.
> 
> The Avengers want to know who it is.

Peter Parker was right.

A few days passed and it seems that the mother of the Avengers returned from the past. Vision, Sam and Wanda were oblivious to the dynamics the others had with the tech armor hero. The first because he couldn't grasp the situation, the second because he was confused, and the third because he thought Stark would never see her in a familiar way. It was not for less, the reasons were more than enough and the Sokovian understood it perfectly.

Tony noticed the null interaction of those three members, so he chatted with each one and Anthony got three more children.

He had a serious, closed-door conversation with the witch. Neither knew that they spoke exactly, but they were pleased to see the female leave the meeting room with the mechanic hugging her by the shoulders.

Currently the team is eating lasagna —minus the android for obvious reasons— while they look at _America, they have talent_. Peter is wrapped in blankets like a burrito and snuggled up to the genie's left side. Thor steals a slice of lasagna from Clint and the archer immediately complains to the engineer. The brunette rolls his eyes and warns Thor that if he overeats he will be like a ball. The Asgardian god, preferring not to anger Tony, nodded and did not steal anyone's food again.

Steve decides to cut the silence.

"Tony, did things with Pepper work out?"

"Not." He let out in a low tone. "She made it very clear that she no longer wants a relationship with me."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark."

"It's okay. Pepper is too much for me." Look down. "She deserves someone better."

"What are you talking about?" Natasha refutes. "You are perfect for her."

"She wants the classic marriage to domestic life." He sighs. "I only have a heart attack every time I save the world."

"Well, in that case ..." The archer smiled fussyly. "There's a vacancy for a new mom or dad!"

"No thanks." Shake your head. "I'm done with relationships."

Wilson narrows his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

"I give it a month." The Russian drinks her Capri-sun.

"I say two months."

"Three, take it or leave it."

"Hey! Don't bet on me!"

────────────────────────

Something strange was happening with Tony and everyone noticed.

Suddenly, he began to leave the Compound frequently with the excuse of taking over the R&D Department, this was a lie, because Potts assured them that Tony had not visited his company in a while. Natasha and Clint went to work, they followed the brunette to a cafeteria and her surprise was capital when she saw him caramelized next to the sorcerer who helped in the battle against Thanos. The ex-spies noticed the infatuated expressions that the men were transmitting and when they left the place they called the captain for an emergency meeting.

Which brings us to the next scene of the Avengers gathered in the common room.

"With Doctor Strange?" The scientist vocalized in amazement. "Heavens, I wasn't expecting it."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Steve, we are professionals." The female looks at him indignantly and the blonde raises his hands in redemption. "Of course it was the doctor."

"So we have a stepfather or what?" Sam asks.

"First we must make sure that the doctor is the ideal man." Natasha gets up off the couch, causing her blonde-tipped red hair to sway. "I'm saying let's go find him. Bruce, do you know where the Sanctuary is?"

"Yes." He arranges his glasses and gives her a doubtful look. "But are we really going to give him the shovel talk?"

"Not." Clint puts on dark glasses. "Let's make sure it doesn't hurt mom."

The rest imitate him and they put on dark glasses that came out of nowhere.

They rushed out of the Compound to talk to their future father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive at the Sanctum.

Wong didn't know what to think when he opened the door and came face to face with Earth's heroes. Whatever was going on it was not with him but with the newly appointed Supreme Sorcerer. _Now what the fuck did you do, Strange?_ The Asian thought as he stepped aside and allowed the superheroes to enter the Sanctum.

The short wizard led them to a small but comfortable common room. Each of those present took a seat and Wong left to find the doctor.

He arrived in the kitchen, watching as the ex-neurosurgeon hummed a song while making tea. He pulled the wizard out of his bubble and announced that the Avengers required his presence immediately in the room.

Stephen was amazed and quickly left the kitchen. The man did not understand why the heroes came looking for him, that is, it is true that he formed an alliance with them, but he is surprised that the entire team is there. Also, it wasn't long ago that he said goodbye to Tony and if a threat arose he would have let him know.

He entered the room and stopped perplexed at the door frame as the team turned to see him with piercing eyes. Strange denied until the end of his days that he shuddered before them.

Vincent clears his throat.

"Can I help you with anything?" He made his way over and made himself comfortable in an edged chair. The Levitation Cloak stood with Wong watching from the door frame, like the gossips they were, waiting for the tea to spill.

"Vera, doctor. We have learned that you have been dating one of our members." The female went straight to the point, causing the sorcerer to open his eyes, surprised that that's the reason for the visit. Romanoff continued. "Since when?"

"Wait. Did they just come by to confirm if I'm dating Tony?" The Avengers nodded. "Why?"

"Don't get it wrong, Doc. We're making sure you're good boyfriend and father stuff." Clint says.

"I understand, but that's a matter... did you say 'father'?" Strange raised both eyebrows, thinking he misheard.

"Yes, I said so."

Stephen shakes his head.

"Okay, I'm not understanding anything."

"Are you aware that Tony has a maternal complex?" The doctor nods. "Well, we are like your children."

"He is the mother of the Avengers!" Thor enthuses.

"And since you're dating him, that makes him the father of the Avengers." Steve gave him a sly smile.

The sorcerer looked at each Avenger, waiting for them to laugh and confess that it was a joke. But no, their expressions told him they were very serious and for the next hour he would remain seated while they bombarded him with questions and listened to what they would do to him if he ever hurt Anthony.

What the hell did he get into?

────────────────────────

Tony made an oreo smoothie with a slimy face.

FRIDAY informed him that the boys left for the Sanctuary, because they had to speak to Doctor Strange about their relationship. Honestly, the genius did not know what to think, knowing them they would threaten the doctor and demand that he know their intentions. The brunette on the one hand was happy that the team was reunited and on the other he wanted to punish them for meddling in their relationship. It's not really a relationship as such, he and Stephen have been dating for almost a month, but they still don't have anything formal. The jet made it clear to him that he wants this to go slowly, he wants to woo him and see where they could go. Stark was fine with this, after all, his engagement to Pepper ended once he returned from Titan and that's been six months.

Anthony really liked Stephen.

He was startled to hear electrifying sparks. He turned his body and saw his unruly children come out of a portal with a pleased smile on their faces. Edward forgot his drink and headed towards the others. Vision looked at him first and elbowed Thor lightly, the blonde gulped and the rest of the Avengers soon began to sweat coldly.

"Where the hell did they go?" He crosses his arms.

"We went to consult the wizard with something." Sam laughs nervously.

"What thing?"

"Oh you know." The archer shrugs. "Things."

The doctor appeared from the portal and he channeled his long legs to stand in front of the brunette.

"You forgot the detail that you had 'children'."

"Oops." He shrugs his shoulders. "It could happen to anyone."

The rest of the heroes moved quickly to go to their respective rooms, giving privacy to the couple. And also to flee from a possible scolding.

"This bothers you?" He asks as he snuggles into the doctor's chest and hugs him.

"Of course not." He wraps him in his arms, depositing his chin on the chocolate hair. "Ever since I saw your interaction with Peter I knew you are a mommy."

"And how are you and me?"

"I want this relationship to be formal." Tony looks up and Stephen takes the opportunity to caress his cheek. "What do you say?"

"Yes, I want."

The brunet laughs tenderly and stands on the balls of his feet so that he can kiss the sorcerer.

"Mister Stark, I am here to help me..." Peter suddenly appears and as he contemplates the scene he smiles and screams euphorically. "Iron Mom and Doctor Dad are together!"

Stephen heaves a sigh.

Either way. From now on he was the father of the Avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen wakes up.
> 
> The morning greets him with the chaos of the Avengers.

Stephen's dream sparks, ordering him to open his eyes.

The sorcerer's heterochromatic orbs try to get used to the new tomorrow and when vision is cleared, the dark hair outlines a tender smile at the beautiful image of his sleeping boyfriend. Gingerly not to wake him up, he places his right hand on the billionaire's cheek, sliding his fingertips down to his pristine facial hair. Strange wonders if this is a dream and if it is, he never wants to wake up. It seems surreal that a beautiful angel like Tony Stark is dating him. 

The doctor never expected that he would need someone else so badly. Before Tony I only had Wong and the Cloak of Levitation; currently his social circle has been enlarged with the Avengers, young Parker and his wonderful Anthony.

If he were given a choice between his old life as an arrogant neurosurgeon and life as Supreme Sorcerer and Tony's couple, he would choose the second option without hesitation.

The dark-haired man cannot help but melt with tenderness as he watches his lover's sleepy face. Stephen thought Tony was like a cinnamon roll, so sweet and cute. He sighed in love and being careful not to disturb the chestnut's sleep, he kissed his forehead. The man didn't intend to get up, he could stay all morning contemplating his beloved.

But the inhabitants of the Compound would not allow it.

"CLINT BARTON, RETURN HERE."

"I ASKED YOU FORGIVENESS, TASHA."

Vincent blinked confused by the screams of the ex-spies, but he was also surprised to hear them, the rooms were soundproof, but still he could hear them perfectly.

Fortunately, those cries did not awaken Tony. The dark-haired boy would pretend to be disinterested in the quarrel between Natasha and Clint, but new shouts made an appearance.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"

"WANDA, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT."

Reluctantly the doctor got up, but not before placing a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips.

He walked to the door and once he was out of the bedroom he sighed wearily.

"FRIDAY, what did they do this time?"

"Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff want to finish off Mr. Barton and Mr. Wilson." Vincent rubbed his hundreds, feeling the damn headache appear. "Oh, and Mr. Rogers and the Vision created a small fire in the kitchen."

Stephen looked up.

"God, why have you abandoned me?"

It was early enough for the Avengers to get a migraine from the chaos they caused. He whimpered and hurried to the great common room. Barely reaching his destination, he stopped walking and watched as Natasha pushed Barton to the ground, holding his arms behind his back. On the other hand, Wanda was spinning Wilson in the air as if he were a ferris wheel. Meanwhile, Colonel Rhodes was most relaxed reading on a tablet, sitting and drinking a cup of coffee.

The sorcerer cleared his throat, preparing to fulfill his true role in the Avengers Compound.

"Natasha Romanoff is releasing Clint right now!" The order was clear and precise. The redhead was frozen by the scream and immediately released the blonde and stood up, putting on a slight smile and blinking with false innocence.

"Wanda, get Wilson down!" The witch complied with the order and released the aforementioned, causing the african american to fall face down on the floor.

" _Auch_!" Sam complained about the hard blow to the face.

"In my defense, Sam threw paint at my hair!" The female of Sokovian origin was excused, showing the doctor the horrible green streaks.

"It was an accident!"

The doctor's attention now fell to the former SHIELD agents.

"Clint ruined one of my favorite blouses."

"I already apologized for the red sock!"

The dark-haired man shook his head and went to the kitchen, where Steve was cleaning next to Vision small traces of the foam of the fire extinguisher.

"Reminder, do not leave the cereal near the stove." The blondo murmured.

"What happened here?" He crossed his arms.

"It was all the captain's fault."

The named looked at the android with a pained expression.

"I loved you, Vis."

"Where's Bruce and Thor?"

Rogers and Vision shrugged.

"They are working out in the gym, Doctor." The Irish voice of the AI answered.

"Well. As long as they don't cause any problems."

And as if fate were saying "do you think so?" the place began to shake for a few moments.

"Tremor in New York?" The blue-eyed man skeptically voiced.

"Doctor Strange." The AI said suddenly. "Hulk is out."

Stephen grumbled under his breath as he started to calm a green giant.

────────────────────────

Tony arrived in the room where they met for movie night. He yawned and carved his left eye with the sleeve of his nightgown. It was actually one of Stephen's thigh-length shirts, but the brunette is the type of person who likes to wear his couple's clothes.

He narrowed his whiskey eyes at the scene of Thor and Sam playing The Witcher. Natasha and Wanda were comfortable on the couches, focused on painting their fingernails. Steve had sat on a bean bag cushion and was drawing in his notebook while humming a song. Bruce and Rhodey were chatting in the dining room and from the faint smell of sauce he could deduce that Vision was experimenting in the kitchen.

There was a lot of calm in the room.

He greeted everyone still feeling the suspicious thorn lodging in his chest for the tranquility of the environment. The others answered the greeting and immediately returned to what they were doing. The chocolate-haired man noticed the absence of a certain archer and placing his hands on his hips, he looked towards a ventilation opening.

"Clinton Francis Barton, get off the vent!"

The bellow swiftly pulled the blond out of the vent.

"Sorry mom!" He smirked and ran to sit on the back of the sofa where the God of Thunder and Falcon were sitting.

The brunet rolled his eyes and spotted his couple leaning against the window, calmly drinking a cup of tea, supported by the Cloak of Levitation. Tony's cheeks were colored a pretty pink, he advanced to stand beside the sorcerer.

"I didn't like waking up and not finding you by my side." He crossed his arms and pouted. 

Stephen set the cup aside and wrapped the chestnut in a warm hug. The engineer relaxed against his beloved's chest, uncrossing his arms so that he could encircle the doctor's waist.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." He leaned down to kiss his lover's sweet lips parsimoniously. "It will not happen again."

Pleased by the answer, he gave the Master of the Mystic Arts a beaming smile. Glancing at the view from the bay window, he sighed with delight.

"It's a beautiful morning."

"It really is."

Stephen held the brunette in his arms and turned his face to scowl at the Avengers. The heroes met their father's gaze and automatically turned their faces away to continue their activities.

Anthony thought it was a beautiful morning, unaware that just thirty minutes ago the Hulk tore apart the entire gym. Happily he possessed the Time Stone to fix the mess.

And even knowing the chaotic life he leads alongside the most powerful heroes on Earth, Stephen will not change this life.

He loved his crazy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for the readings and the kudos! I did not think that this short fic had attention.
> 
> See you!
> 
> Tumblr: tony-bottom  
> Twitter: @Tony_Bottom1  
> Instagram: tony_bottom1  
> Wattpad: Mel_anie45


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and the Avengers go to Walmart.
> 
> Tony discovers that Peter is in love.

Stephen cast a camouflage spell so that people couldn't recognize them, and they then walked into Walmart. Neither wanted people to be freaked out by the arrival of the Avengers and Stephen just wanted to finish shopping as soon as possible and return to the Compound to continue caring for his partner.

The sorcerer had refused from the beginning to accompany the heroes shopping, but a cold look from Tony was enough to stop him complaining and agree.

Stephen would rather fight Dormammu again than face his boyfriend's anger. The doctor may be tall and more powerful, but hell, the engineer did know how to transmit fear.

Rule number one of the Avengers Compound: do not anger Iron Mom.

Steve grabbed a shopping cart and Strange out of the corner of his eye noticed that Wanda and Vision were already moving towards the candy area. He simply warned them not to take too much candy and then let them go on their way. Clint slipped away quickly and the medic waited in vain for the ex-spy not to get into trouble, even though he knew that trouble was always chasing the archer. Thor didn't wait a minute to find his poptarts and Bruce followed him. He thought Sam would be a responsible adult, but no, the afroamerican sped off to another section and Vincent controlled the urge to slap his forehead.

To the rest of the world, they were the most powerful heroes on Earth, when the reality is that they are fucking children. And to his misfortune, he had to take care of those children.

He sighed and walked with Romanoff and Rogers down the hall. The redhead read what they needed on the list while the blonde and the raven were in charge of putting the purchases into the cart.

Half an hour later the shopping cart was full. The sorcerer produced a few things, despite the pleas of the others. Finally they ended up in the personal hygiene section, there the Avengers took a long time making the difficult decision of which shampoo to use. The ex-neurosurgeon felt that his patience was running out until finally the superheroes chose their respective shampoo. The group went to the counter to pay, but then Wanda noticed some stuffed animals of them and in a blink each one was holding a stuffed version of themselves. This time the doctor did not avoid hitting his forehead.

And suddenly the master of the Sanctum Sanctorum noticed the absence of a certain blonde.

"Where is Clint?" He asked the others, but they shrugged, not having the slightest idea where the archer might be.

"It's happening again." Steve spoke.

"Again?" The doctor repeated confusedly.

"It's not the first time we lost Clint. The last time was at a concert and it took us hours to find him backstage, the little shit was successfully placed." Romanoff rolled his eyes, remembering what happened and also that thanks to the goalkeeper's journey they almost got into serious trouble.

They practically had to flee the scene quickly.

Stephen sighed.

"Let's look."

Fifteen minutes later Stephen Strange would regret having let the Avengers separate, for now they were the lost ones and a vein could already be seen in the Supreme Sorcerer's temple. Pushing the shopping cart, he steered his legs to the nearby counter.

"Excuse me, can I make an announcement?" He asked the young man at the counter.

"Of course!"

The male approaches the microphone.

"Goodbye, little shits."

────────────────────────

Peter entered the common room, stumbling upon the scene of Tony reading _Carrie_. The engineer interrupts his reading when he notices the young man, places the book on a table in front of him and the next thing he does is ask the young hero about his day at school.

"Then Ned slips and his pudding flies through the air to land on Flash's face. And Flash gets very upset and his next move is to knock us down and throw soda on our heads."

"Pete, I already told you. I can go talk to your school so this brat will stop bothering you." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Please don't do it mom." Beg. "Maybe that will only make it worse. Anyway, it didn't matter."

"But…"

"Please." Interrupts it.

Anthony snorts.

"Okay. But if that guy crosses the line, I won't hesitate to finish him off." He squints his whiskey eyes. " _Capisci?_ "

" _Capisci._ "

At that moment the boy's cell phone rings and he checks it quickly. Peter smiles when reading a message, and his cheeks turn pink. Reply to the message to instantly put your cell phone in your pants pocket. He returns his gaze to Tony, surprised at the mischievous expression he's giving him.

"What is your name?"

"Eh?" He blinks confused. "I'm not understanding you."

"Oh, come on. You think I don't recognize a teenager in love?" He giggles when he sees how the young man bows his head in shame. "Catch you."

"Is just a friend." He whispers shyly.

"Well, that's how the vast majority of relationships start. Does she go to your school?"

The brunette shakes his head.

"No. I met her at a coffee shop, she works there."

"You haven't told me her name yet."

"Mary Jane." He sighs raptly. "She is so pretty. She has spectacular red hair and dazzling emeralds in her eyes."

"Caramba." He smiled like the Cheshire cat. "My baby is in love. I'm glad you got over that young Liz."

"I never imagined that her father was a villain who almost killed me." He makes a face. " _The ways of the life._ "

" _They are not what I thought._ "

" _As I imagined._ "

" _They are not what I thought they were._ "

They both start laughing.

"You should invite her to the Compound one day."

"Really?" Anthony nods his head. "Great! But I must have no illusions, she might not like it that way."

"Nonsense. You're a great kid, Pete." He comes over to hug the young man. "Never despise yourself, you are a great hero and I am proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." He closes his eyes, losing himself in the affectionate embrace.

"You're welcome, Underoos."

The beautiful moment is interrupted by the sound of sparks. The portal is completely formed and Stephen along with the rest of the Avengers cross it. Tony gasps loudly as he looks at them with their clothes completely soaked, as if they have been enduring a deluge.

"What happened to them?" He rushed to his partner's side.

"Let them tell you." The sorcerer looked at them with dismay.

The brunette crosses his arms, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting, guys."

"It's all Clint's fault!" Yelled Wilson.

"My fault!?" The blonde protests. "You and Nat started the fire!"

"It was an accident!" The Russian snapped.

The billionaire's jaw dropped.

"You started a fire !?

"A little one." Thor laughs nervously. "There were no injuries."

"How the hell could that happen!?"

"We lost Clint and we were looking for him. He was inside the roof vent the whole time." The aforementioned shrugged. "He refused to come out and Natasha used a lighter to scare him out of there." Steve looks at those involved blankly. "Sam accidentally pushed Nat and she dropped the lighter and the chaos started. Wanda tried to put it out with her magic, but all she did was make it RAIN inside the supermarket." Add.

The sokovian hides behind the android.

"I was just trying to help."

"Weren't you supposed to watch them, darling?" He asks his couple. "HOW DID YOU ALLOW THEM TO DO THAT!?"

The doctor winced at the tone of voice.

"It was a little oversight." Sorry, darling." He swallows hard. "But no one knows we're responsible because we fled immediately."

"Go to your rooms and forget about pizza for a month."

"NOOOOO!" The heroes cried.

"I SAID!"

Not wanting to anger the billionaire any more, they went to their respective bedrooms. Peter said goodbye to his mom and dad to leave too.

Doctor Strange hugged the brunette from behind, clinging his pelvis to Tony's butt.

"Please darling. Don't be mad at me." He murmurs softly in his ear, making the genius skin crawl.

"Bribing me with your dick? You're an idiot, Strange." He moans softly as he feels the doctor's erection brush in the middle of his buttocks. "You make it difficult for me ..."

"So am I forgiven?" He licks his earlobe, moving his phalanges to his nipples, grabbing and squeezing them carefully.

"Take me to the bedroom so you can fuck me against the mattress and I'll forgive you." The inventor gives in to temptation, turning and catching the sorcerer's lips in a fervent kiss.

Stephen lifts Anthony holding his butt, letting the brunet's legs hook around his waist and his arms wrap around his neck.

Between laughs and kisses they moved to his room for an afternoon of lust and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. But I had a crash.  
> I accept suggestions! :D
> 
> English is not my language and I apologize for any mistakes I have made.
> 
> Tumblr: tony-bottom  
> Twitter: Tony_Bottom1


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wanda spend time together.

Vision went in search of Wanda to tell her to get ready to go out with Tony. This caught the magic user off guard and she asked if the rest of the team would go as well, but the synthezoid explained that the exit is solely for the two of them. The sokovian woman, still uncertain, said goodbye to Vision and hurried to bathe and dress as quickly as possible.

In the living room, Tony was wiping young Spider-Man's cheeks, which were covered in chocolate stains. As much as the youngster emphasizes that he is no longer a child, he continues to behave like one.

Natasha screams into one of the vents and Clint immediately steps out of them. The billionaire seeing such a scene just rolled his eyes, no matter how many times he tells Barton to stop sneaking through the vents, the blonde will never obey.

A portal opens in the middle of the place, and from there the rest of the Avengers came out along with Stephen, carrying bags from the pantry. This time the group of heroes did not commit a bullshit and the doctor would take it as the small victory of the day.

Parker stood up and ran straight to hug the Sorcerer Supreme. The one with the salt and pepper hair put on a tender smile and returned his son's gesture. Then the whiskey-eyed young man helped the others sort their purchases. Meanwhile, the jet went towards Tony, gently kissing his lips, but the moment must have stopped when Vision and Wanda made an appearance.

"Are you ready, Wanda?" The engineer asked.

"I'm ready."

"Where are you going?" Captain America inquired.

"The little witch and I will go for a walk, we will come back later." Share a look with Stephen and the two of them smile. "Until then, try not to blow up the Compound."

"You're exaggerating, Tones."

"Rhodey, do you want to know the odds of dying because some of these kids wanted toast?"

The Colonel remained silent and analyzing things better, his best friend was right.

"You know what? Forget what I said."

"Have a little faith in us." Bruce mumbled.

"Exactly! Besides, we have Doctor Dad to watch over us." Emphasize the God of Thunder.

"Well, Walmart proved otherwise."

"It will not happen again." The wizard assured, channeling his legs to kiss the genie's lips. "If the children misbehave, I will send them to the Dark Dimension."

"Did you hear, Iron Mom? If we misbehave, he will send us to the Dark Dimension." After that sentence, Thor understood the meaning of the Master of the Mystic Arts's words. "Wait a minute, Dark Dimension?"

"I highly doubt it's a pretty place." Wilson says.

Steve shakes his head.

"I don't want to know that place."

"Neither do I." Romanoff and Banner agree.

────────────────────────

The glowing portal closes behind them and Wanda gasps at what her eyes are on. The site was packed with shops, bars, and an amusement park.

"What is this place?"

"We are in Coney Island." The brunette replied. "Nat told me you've never been able to visit an amusement park."

"Well, no. Things were very difficult when my parents died." The woman winced at the fragment of the past. "But why did only us come?"

Tony takes off his dark glasses.

"Because I know it's not easy for you. I know you try to make things go wonderfully between the two of you. We have been able to connect and frankly I'm glad that things with Vision are improving; I'm sure you will soon be a couple again." The brunette is silent for a few moments. "But there is still a gap between us and I would like you to give me the opportunity to get closer to you."

"That's true?" The girl was moved by the inventor's action, she never expected that one day the man she had blamed half her life for the death of her parents and brother and she would be quietly together in an amusement park. The twists and turns of life.

"Yes." He gives you a sincere smile. "Shall we? I'm sure you want to ride the attractions in the park."

"Of course yes!" She squealed excitedly.

The American and the Sokovian first went to the Wonder Wheel, there they engaged in a chat while they saw the rest of Luna Park. The redhead told the genius about his tastes and how much he loved playing the guitar. Tony also began to relate certain things and inadvertently ended up revealing about his not so good relationship with his father. Wanda asked if Howard influenced his way of being and the superhero did not want to answer, but preferred not to hide the truth and told her that with Howard he learned that he should be strong and never look down at anyone. Always showing himself as the man who was above all and that the events in Afghanistan opened his eyes and promised that he would not waste his life, it is for that reason that he closed the Arming Department. He claims that he has not been a good person, but that he does everything in his power to remedy his mistakes, to protect the people he loves.

The witch's orbs showed a hint of regret. She judged the tycoon, calling him a murderer when he had no idea what her godfather was doing behind his back with his weapons. In their first conversation, Tony told him that much of the weaponry was sold illegally and that unfortunately he did not find out about it until he returned from captivity.

"You don't know who you work for." Those were the words of the genius.

Wanda apologized again for the horrible things she caused and Tony clarified that the past has been buried and that the only important thing was to stay together, as a family.

They both hugged each other.

After getting off the Ferris wheel, they went to the Thunderbolt roller coaster and they were both grateful they had not eaten, otherwise they would have vomited. They continued their tour of Luna Park, visiting various stores and shopping for cotton candy. They then took a break to eat a Nathan’s hot dog.

Wanda won the dart throwing game, winning a stuffed turtle for herself and a stuffed otter for Tony. The brunette was touched by the pretty detail and they walked around to see the Coney Art Walls graffiti.

Later they were taking a walk on the beach until the sun began to set and Anthony called his boyfriend to open a portal for them.

When they returned to the Compound, the Avengers greeted them with delicious brownies made by them. Tony was dumbfounded that they could make brownies without setting anything on fire in their process. Perhaps Stephen's threat was quite useful.

Vision and Wanda shared the sofa and the girl related to the android the incredible afternoon she spent with the billionaire.

Anthony sat on the sorcerer's lap, they kissed and then took a bite of their brownies.

"Thank you." The genius uttered. "You had a great idea for Wanda and I to spend time together."

"I always have good ideas, darling." He winks at him.

"Smug."

"But you love this smug."

"Yes." He smiles, looking at him lovingly. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. But these last weeks were a problem with the online classes and the inspiration did not arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a date with MJ.
> 
> The Avengers play Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. I was busy with the kinktobert and currently the university has me trapped.

Peter looked restless, staring at his folded hands, waiting at one of the tables farther from the entrance to the ice cream parlour. The boy would check the time on his cell phone from time to time, clenching his teeth while the possibility of being planted on his first date totally discouraged him. He raised his amber gaze, and a sigh of relief almost slipped from his lips when he saw the redhead enter the door, and then directed her shapely legs in his direction.

The young chestnut smiled excited to finally have a date with the girl he likes, his chest tingling for nerves and his heart beating faster.

The long-haired girl and red left her little white bag on the table after sitting down.

"I apologize for the delay, but I had to finish a group work." Smile a little embarrassed. "I hope I don't make a bad impression on you, Pete."

"No, no! Not at all!" He hastened to answer the chestnut, trying not to let his voice fail him. "It was only a few minutes and it doesn't matter."

"Great."

The next fifteen minutes are spent talking about their school life and friends. Mary Jane also told him about the acting classes she had been taking for a few days and that made the young arachnid happy. Parker is aware that the teenager wants to excel in the show business —despite her mother disagreeing— but the problem is how difficult it is to achieve that particular dream.

MJ is beautiful, with a provocative voice and a tenacity that amazed him from the first moment he saw her. At first glance Peter considered her a party girl and carefree, however, she is much more than a pretty face. She is witty, intelligent and good at listening to others.

He amusingly recalled that his aunt may insisted on a date with the niece of the next door apartment's neighbor and he always refused because of his crush on Liz. That and in addition to the fact that blind dates do not always happen as planned, becoming disappointing.

By the whim of fate, Peter would end up meeting MJ a few months after the incident with The Vulture. In that coffe shop, Mary Jane Watson in Peter's eyes was the representation of beauty and he reproached himself for not having accepted his aunt's proposal to go out with the redhead from the beginning.

"You look very nervous." Says the girl and the cheeks of the chestnut blush, making solution release a tender laugh. "Calm down, Peter. I'm not going to eat you." She winks. "Not yet."

The mischievous comment causes parker to choke on his apple pie. Mary bites her lower lip and without a hint of embarrassment adds the following:

"Face it, tiger." The boy looked at her with shyness and embarrassment. "You just hit the jackpot!"

Both teenagers laugh.

"I know." Admits whiskey with a sly smile.

────────────────────────

Clint would have a vein burst at any moment because of the situation he was going through.

_Hawkeye: I already told you I was fixing the wiring!_

_Captain America: Don't lie, Clint._

_Hawkeye: It wasn't me!_

_God of thunder: I just saw Bruce fixing the wiring. I never saw you Clint._

_Hulk: I didn't see you either._

_Black Widow: It was him._

_Hawkeye: You have no proof, Tasha!_

_Black Widow: I have no proof, but no doubt either._

_Falcon: Guilty!_

The Avengers ended up driving the poor man out of barton.

_**Hawkeye was not an impostor.** _

People who were not the impostor sighed with frustration at the mistake they made. The remaining players continued to perform their tasks while remaining alert; on the other hand, the ghosts of the dead players circled the coffe shop, as if they were dancing. The ghosts that accompanied Barton are Rhodey, Vision y Wanda. The colonel was killed and Vision was expelled for being the only one who was near the body. Wanda was killed.

_Black Widow runs through the aisles of the ship and then encounters the Hulk's body. At that precise moment the God of Thunder appears and the two begin to surround the body. Seconds later they would be joined by Captain America and Falcon until one of them left to press the emergency button._

**_DEAD BOY REPORTED_ **

**_DISCUSS!_ **

_God of Thunder: It's Natasha._

_Black Widow: I'm not._

_God of Thunder: You were the only one who was there when I arrive._

_Black Widow: That doesn't mean I was._

_Captain America: Nat is the only one who would know how to win this game. She's skilled._

_Black Widow: The betrayal, the disappointment, Steve._

_Falcon: Expel her!_

_Black Widow: They make a mistake and later I will get revenge._

The players vote and Natasha is expelled.

_**Black Widow was not an impostor.** _

The game continued.

_Falcon tries to find a hiding place and suddenly enters the cofee shop, watching Captain America kill the God of Thunder with a bat. Captain America looks at him and Falcon quickly flees. The two players continue the chase until Captain America corners Falcon and kills him; winning the game._

**_Victory_ **

**_Captain America_ **

Through the corridors of the Avengers Compound, Natasha Romanoff was running towards Steve's room. Behind her, Sam and Clint followed.

"Steve!" The Russian yelled. 

The captain's arms stood on end.

"Shit! 

For the next two hours, Steve would be running away from the other heroes.

────────────────────────

In the Sanctum Sanctorum, specifically in one of the rooms, Stephen and Tony were in bed.

The sorcerer vehemently thrusts his hips, pulling his length in and out of the engineer's narrow hole. Anthony whines hard, enjoying how his lover's long cock pleasantly beats his prostate, taking him to the hills of immense pleasure. Stephen's lips pressed against the brown's neck, sucking slowly and with fervor; leaving a bruise that showed how dominant he is with the chestnut.

"Gimme me harder, daddy!" Tony got into the habit of calling his boyfriend that way, and that fascinated the sorcerer. "Ah, ah, ah! You dick is amazing!" The lunges intensified, causing tears of pleasure in the brown orbs and inciting the billionaire to turn up the volume of his voice; exposing his submission and the fact that he is a pillow princess.

While they kiss fiery, Tony nails his nails on the doctor's back and after a few minutes they both have their orgasm. 

The man with heterochromatic eyes holds his couple, not caring that they are both sweaty and with their hot bodies because of the act they have finished. Stephen kisses Tony's pate and the genius smiles at how loving his boyfriend is.

"Do you think The Avengers exploded the Compound? "Stark asks in a tired voice.

"Friday or Rhodey would have warned us." Stephen whispers, caressing the brown strands of his beloved. "Don't worry."

A few seconds passed and the men fell asleep; hugged and unconcerned about what might happen in the Avengers Compound in their absence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels sad.
> 
> Stephen and Tony have a cute moment and other passionate.

"What do you think?" Wanda asks Tony, showing him the tuna sandwiches that she made.

"They look delicious." The genius gives the go-ahead to the appetizer and then continues to pack canned soft drinks into a picnic basket. "Did Clint tell you when he got back?"

"He mentioned that he would take his family on vacation to Santa Barbara for a week and that he would be back at the Compound in two months." She reported, opening the cupboard and pulling out two packets of oreo.

"I hope he brings Laura and the children." Wanda hands him the cookies and he holds them up to put them in the picnic basket. "I haven't seen them in a long time and the last time I spoke with Laura was to assure her that her husband would not be separated from her family."

At the mention of that, Wanda went downcast. Anthony asked residents not to talk about the events of the Civil War. However, the former fugitives still continued to blame themselves for their actions. The most regretful were Steve, Sam and Wanda. Steve had told Tony that the others would not have been involved in the fight had it not been for him, in other words, he blamed himself. Sam befriended Rhodey, and even though he apologized to him, he never stopped feeling terrible every time he looked at the brace he was supposed to wear to walk. And then there was Wanda, berating herself for not understanding the magnitude of her mistake in Lagos and for not wanting to listen to Stark. The billionaire never took away her freedom, he was protecting her from the authorities who demanded her head and from the opinion of the citizens.

Wanda had to delete her Twitter to avoid encountering more comments that branded her a terrorist or a villain. They were comments from strangers, but they pierced her chest hard.

"Ready! I think we already have what we need for the picnic." Manifested the chestnut.

"Are you and Stephen seriously not coming with us?" The witch was disappointed that the couple did not come with the team.

"Stephen has neglected the Sanctum and Wong was requested in Hong Kong. Being the Sorcerer Supreme carries an immense responsibility and he cannot ignore that for a domestic life." The engineer perfectly understood his boyfriend, his job was very demanding and he would not complain to Stephen for not spending time with him or with the other Avengers. Still, he was saddened by the knowledge that at any moment the sorcerer would have to leave for an indefinite amount of time, or the fucking worry that his partner would never return from a mission in another dimension.

The two superheroes left the kitchen and went to the living room, where the other members of the team were ready to go. Tony handed the large basket to Thor and the blonde effortlessly took it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Tony?" Steve inquired as he adjusted a cap on his head.

The aforementioned nodded.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. Go and have fun. Oh, and for heaven's sake don't cause any problems." He warned.

"Calm down, Tones. I'll make sure to keep an eye on the brats." Rhodes asserted, giving the armored hero a friendly pat on the shoulder. The almond-eyed smiled, his platypus is an expert in taking care of pesky children. The colonel got a lot of practice at MIT, taking care of a fifteen year old Tony. Well, today the businessman still needed to be looked after.

"Hey, don't call us brats." Wilson complained.

Bruce got up from the couch and immediately adjusted his glasses.

"We'll be back in a few hours, Tony."

"Or less, depending on who started the fire." Natasha commented sarcastically.

"No, no more fires." Steve spoke sternly. "And neither does magic." He pointed to Maximoff.

The Sokovian looked offended at the captain.

"I just wanted to help." She murmured, crossing her arms.

"We should go." Vision said and hugged the magic user by her shoulders, making her blush. Wanda and Vision are taking it easy; surely soon they would resume their love relationship.

"Come on my friends! I already want to enjoy the food!"

"You heard Point Break, take care guys."

────────────────────────

An hour after the Avengers left and Anthony was lying on the couch, working on some improvements to his nano armor on his Tablet, when he suddenly received a call from Peter on his cell phone.

"Hi Pete."

 _"Mom, you have to help Aunt May with her cooking!"_ The teenager begeg with a plaintive voice.

"So you will complain about her food again." He giggled. "What did she prepare this time?"

 _"Tortillas and their flavor was anything but not tortillas."_ The youngster made a "yuck" sound. _"Please teach her to cook better. At this rate I will have to ask dad to open a portal to eat at the Compound."_

"You're exaggerating, Pete. Your aunt doesn't cook that bad." He was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, May doesn't cook delicious, but she's not that bad either."

 _"I had to see how poor Happy has made an effort to look smiling while eating."_ He continued talking. _"He is really trying."_

"That means they are both serious." He sat down.

_"It seems."_

Silence settled for a few moments.

"Peter, I want you to be honest with me. Does it bother you that your aunt starts dating someone else?"

 _"Happy is great and a good man. It's just that…"_ He fell silent.

"It's inevitable not to think about your uncle Ben." Says the tycoon in a soft voice, being cautious on the subject.

 _"I miss him."_ There is a ring of sadness in the words and Edward wishes he could teleport to be with his son. _"But I understand that May will rock her life over again. She still has a lot to live for and Happy is the ideal man."_ He sighed and then resumed the conversation. _"I just don't fully take in the new situation, but I'm happy for her. I want May to be happy, she deserves it."_

"You're a great kid, Pete. I'm sure you'll soon stop feeling that way, one step at a time." He hears the laughter of the young brunette and the genius smiles at having achieved such a reaction. "Everything will be fine, Pete."

_"You promise?"_

"I promise."

They chat for a while and Tony is delighted when Peter tells him that his relationship with MJ is going great and they may start dating exclusively soon. The arachnid hero suggests a beach vacation to the adult and Tony tells him that it is a good idea and that he will consult with the rest of the family.

────────────────────────

The Avengers have not returned and Anthony feels very lonely. He was able to accompany the others, but he did not want to because he did not feel like going without Stephen. He sighed dejectedly as he poured himself his fourth cup of coffee, FRIDAY scolded him, reminding him how unhealthy it is to overindulge in caffeine, plus Stephen asked him to cut down on his cups of coffee. He was going to take the first sip until a deep voice stopped him.

"We agreed that you wouldn't drink too much caffeine, Tony." The engineer's heart beat happily to see the dark-haired, gray-haired sorcerer approaching him. He set the mug on the counter. "I thought you were going to the picnic." He wraps his partner in his strong arms.

"Not because you wouldn't be there and I didn't feel like going out." He hides his face on top of Vincent's chest, breathing in his manly fragrance. "I wish I was by your side always."

"Tony..."

"I understand it." The billionaire interrupts. "I really understand that it is your duty to protect the universe, but…" He bites his lower lip and then looks up from him to fix his whiskey orbs on Stephen's heterochromatic orbs. "I need you."

The former neurosurgeon tilts his head to kiss the genius forehead.

"I need you too." He places his chin on Tony's head, holding him tight. "You are the only man I have truly loved and believe me I wish I could remain by your side. However, you have said so. I have to protect our universe. The mystical world depends on me."

"I wonder if in other universes we are happy without alien invasions or supervillains."

"We are." Stark looks up. "You and I are happy in other universes, living without the worry of dying in battle."

"Why weren't we that lucky in this world?" He asks and Strange's expression falls.

"I do not know." He meets his forehead with the brunette's, staring at him. "But the only thing that matters to me is having met you and having the happiness that you are mine."

Tony smiled, touched by the former neurosurgeon's sweet and heartfelt words.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"There's no need."

"What would you like to do?"

"Shall we watch a movie?"

"What a cliché, Steph." They both laugh. "Let's do it."

They merely paid attention to the film for the first ten minutes, then the jet began to kiss the engineer's neck, resulting in an Anthony sighing softly and moving somewhat eagerly for the warm breath and kisses on his tanned skin. Tony climbed onto the sorcerer's lap, ignoring the fact that they were in the living room and that the rest of the Compound's inhabitants would return and be caught in the hot act. The kisses were slow and his hands took the time to caress every inch of their bodies. Strange in an avid movement grabbed the edge of the chestnut's shirt and quickly pulled it back; throwing it to the floor.

Edward whimpered loudly as the doctor's lips and teeth caught one of his sensitive nipples. The genius wiggled his hips while the magical man sucked the small bulge, that movement helped to generate friction between the jet's crotch and the brunette's generous rear. The doctor directed his left hand to unzip his pants, but the dark-haired man stopped him.

"Better take the moment to our room." As much as he's horny, he didn't want others to see him fuck the sorcerer. Enough trauma harbored the minds of the heroes and poor Rhodey had enough during his time at the university.

The Mystic Arts Master did not protest and immediately got up from the sofa, holding the billionaire to move to the bedroom.

After their clothes were thrown on the floor, from the foreplay and Tony bellowed moans as Stephen prepared it with his incredible fingers, the two males were ready and desperate for the massive blaze of passion that ran through their systems.

The white-skinned one enjoyed watching Tony go up and down, impaling himself on his long dick. The engineer gasps heavily, looking at his mistress with eyes bright with lust; delighting in watching the Sorcerer Supreme growl and vehemently clench his hips. Anthony's loud moans fired the sorcerer fervently, and Stephen's piercing gaze shook the mechanic pleasantly.

The glans collided with the sweet spot, causing Tony to scream and increase the movement. The doctor threw his head back, the narrow genius fully welcoming his thick cock, Tony is a perfect man in every way. The cherry lips, Bambi's eyes, his intelligence, sarcasm and that voluptuous ass completely enchanted him. But what really drove him crazy with pleasure is hearing his name between the moans.

They were fucking for a long time until Tony gave the last cry, ejaculating and feeling in glory as Stephen's hot cum filled his hole.

The engineer saw the former neurosurgeon's gray-blue eyes before closing his lids and falling sound asleep.

Feeling satisfied and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time. I have not had much inspiration for this fic.
> 
> See you ;)


End file.
